


I Want You Back

by Harlequin_Law



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Song: Want You Back (Cher Lloyd), Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Law/pseuds/Harlequin_Law
Summary: Orihime looks back on ‘her’ time with Ichigo, now that he is spending so much time with Rukia.





	I Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> I had heard this song on the radio a few times and one day it just struck me as a song that I could see revolving around Orihime and Ichigo. So this story will be written entirely from Orihime’s POV, will be self-centered and slightly delusional as I feel sometimes girls who are as obsessed with a guy as she is regarding Ichigo tend to be that way. 
> 
> In my story the relationship between Orihime and Ichigo is entirely in Orihime’s head and will cover moments over several months before and after Rukia’s initial arrival. Orihime’s internal attitude will be more of one blaming others than the one she has in canon. The song in the story is: Want You Back by Cher Lloyd.

I glanced at Kurosaki-kun from my seat in class. He is so very handsome and several of the other girls in our class have said so at some point, though the permanent scowl he wears at school tends to ward off anyone unworthy of his attention. It has never really bothered me though, as my best friend Tatsuki has made some offhand remark about it being part of his image. His bright tangerine hair stands out among our dark-haired classmates, just as mine does. I knew that some day when he was ready; we would have beautiful orange-haired babies. Kurosaki-kun just had to realize that I was his counterpart in every way, just as I had realized it so long ago. Kurosaki-kun had never shown any interest in any of the girls at school, but I knew he was just shy.

_****Hey, boy you never had much game,** ** ****_

_****Thought I needed to upgrade,** ** _

_****So I went and walked away-way-way. (UUH)****  _

* * *

6 Weeks Later…

I spent the last six weeks doing everything I could think of, short of coming right out and asking Kurosaki-kun out myself. I bumped into him in the hall, forcing him to help me up. I dropped several pencils, pens and notebooks near him so he could pick them up for me. I’ve given him several opportunities to view my ‘assets’, in which he didn’t even glance my way. I even recruited Tatsuki to help me out by having him walk me home a few times when she had late practice (though she doesn’t know about the plan).

So I believe that at this point, I’m at the final level of getting his attention to me. I’m going to date someone else and wait for his possessive jealousy over me to overwhelm him. While I was trying so hard to get Kurosaki-kun’s attention, I received several looks from the upper classmen. I’ve decided that the captain of the kendo team will do nicely. He is well built and has jet black hair, which compliments mine nicely along with his deep sapphire eyes. Kurosaki-kun will see us out together and realize that he should be the one pampering and doting on me, not Akira-kun.

_****Now, I see you've been hanging out,** ** _

_****With that other girl in town,** ** _

**_**Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns. (UUH)** _**

* * *

2 Weeks Later…

Shimatta! Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan have been everywhere together lately. They come to school together, eat lunch together…I’ve even seen him opening her drink; and then they walk home together. There are even random times during the day when Rukia-chan will drag Kurosaki-kun out of the classroom, where they will be gone for a whole period or more. I also bumped into them a couple weeks ago when I was walking home from the store.

Sometimes I see Kurosaki-kun running around town in a black shihakushō and carrying a sword, with Rukia-chan somewhere nearby. Honestly, they look ridiculous. I can’t imagine going out in public looking like that, running around pretending to be super heroes or something. Maybe Rukia-chan is into cosplay and Kurosaki-kun is going along with it to be nice.

_****Remember all the things that you and I did first?** ** _

_****And now you're doing them with her,** ** _

_****Remember all the things that you and I did first?** ** _

_****You got me, got me like this. (UUH)** ** _

_****And now you're taking her to every restaurant,** ** _

_****And everywhere we went, come on,** ** _

_****And now you're taking her to every restaurant,** ** _

_****You got me, got me like this. (UUH)** ** _

* * *

1 Month Later…

I can’t believe that Kurosaki-kun has picked Rukia-chan over ME! Everything they do is only a reproduction of what we’ve already done. They walk to class, share notes, he picks up her stuff and sometimes carries her books. I’ve seen them at the arcade a couple times and at the skating rink. He even took her to ‘our’ favorite restaurant because apparently she isn’t familiar with some of the kinds of foods they offer and his family was there too! I heard Kurosaki-kun’s father call Rukia-chan, “…his third daughter!”

_****Boy you can say anything you want,** ** _

_****I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya,** ** _

_****I want you back, I want you back,** ** _

_****Wa-want you, want you back. (UUH)** ** _

_****I broke it off thinking you'd be crying,** ** _

_****Now I feel like shh looking at you flying,** ** _

_****I want you back, I want you back,** ** _

_****Wa-want you, want you back. (UUH)** ** _

I thought for sure that when Kurosaki-kun saw me with Akira-kun, that he would realize what he felt for me. I thought that he would come sweep me away and the whole world would know we were together. Why can’t things go back to the way they were? If Rukia-chan were gone, then Kurosaki-kun would be mine again, right? Kurosaki-kun said that Rukia-chan made the rain stop, whatever that means. I’ve never seen him this happy but Tatsuki said it reminds her of when he was little, before his mom died.

_****Please, this ain't even jealousy,** ** _

_****She ain't got a thing on me,** ** _

_****Trying to rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans. (UUH)** ** _

I can’t understand what it is that Kurosaki-kun sees in Rukia-chan. I’m taller; more developed and have so much more in common with Kurosaki-kun than Rukia-chan does. The clothes she wears when we aren’t in school are not as impressive as what I can wear for Kurosaki-kun. Rukia-chan doesn’t even look like she is trying to impress Kurosaki-kun. Half of what she wears looks like it is for a little girl.

_****You clearly didn't think this through,** ** _

_****If what I've been told is true,** ** _

_****You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo. (UUH)** ** _

Rukia-chan is gone, back to the Soul Society. I thought that with her gone, Kurosaki-kun would go back to how he was before. He seems so depressed now and after she left he came to school all bandaged up. He said he is going to go get her, so I’m going to go with him and try to prove myself to him. I do miss Rukia-chan though, she was a really nice person.

_****Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine,** ** _

_****When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh,** ** _

_****Ohhh, and you might be with her,** ** _

_****But I still had you first uh oh uh oh.** ** _

I guess this will be the beginning of the contest to win Kurosaki-kun’s heart between Rukia-chan and I. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot isn’t really IchiHime or IchiRuki. It’s merely Orihime’s interpretation of things going on that she has no idea about yet. Probably something similar to what a lot of their classmates thought when the rumors about them dating were going around.


End file.
